


Home

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki





	Home

_The first time he came to her, she didn’t know it was him. She didn’t even remember him. He had been watching, he was always watching, but this time he couldn’t not do anything. He came to her, and he helped her the best way he could._

_The second time he came to her, she thought she was dreaming. He couldn’t be there, she had to be dreaming. She wouldn’t believe it, and he had to walk away, the pain was too much._

_The third time, she called him. She hadn’t meant to, but she had called to him, and he turned up. He couldn’t stay away. She was in pain. She watched him in silence, not making a sound until he had gone. He couldn’t stay, she knew that, but it still hurt so much to watch him leave all over again._

_When he came to her a fourth time, she was ready for him. She launched herself at him as soon he arrived. She sprinted across the room, and full on attack hugged him. She knocked him to the ground, and there they stayed, entangled on the floor, for several minutes before she finally released him. She hit him then, hard, across the back of his head. He didn’t say anything, just pulled her close and let her sob into his chest. They stayed sat on the floor for the duration of his stay, before he made his apologies, and carefully pried her off him. He left her on the floor, staring into space, a smile on her face for the first time in a while._

_The fifth and last time he came to her, was when she was dying. He had stayed away from her, even when she called to him, even though he could see her pain and heart ache. He did however let her know he was always watching. He left her small gifts, tokens of his affection for her, in places she would find them. She always left a note to say thank you, in hopes she would catch him. But he was careful, he made sure she had fallen asleep before he collected the notes. That’s why when he came to her the last time, he had all the notes with him. He showed her everyone, as she slowly slipped away from him. He finally allowed himself to cry as her heart slowed, and she grew cold. He wasn’t meant to have favourites. But he did, she was it. Out of all them, she always had the brightest light, she always saw the good, and her love of the planet was endearing. When she died in his arms, his heart broke. One more light had gone out, and the world was a darker place for it._

_He took to the one place she knew she was truly happy. He took her home._


End file.
